


Rumpled sheets

by BBMarcello



Category: Actor RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: I'm not sure this is what Shakespeare wished for Titania but ah well, M/M, Multi, Rumpled NYC hotel bed, Schmoop, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBMarcello/pseuds/BBMarcello
Summary: Dawn in a NYC hotel room.





	Rumpled sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This stream of consciousness started with a filthy dream about Matt Healy then Harry popped up as I started writing it in my head and the thought of those two inked-up bodies against Timmy's non-tattooed one. I blame Tumblr and the fics on AO3 for my new obsessions. And, as I'd finished writing it, I got to blame Timmy too with that hotel bed IG story! This is completely a one-off fic.

**Dawn, St Mark's Place, NYC, today.**

He woke up to hair tickling him, scratched his nose and grabbed the lock of hair as he opened his eyes. He lifted the lock to focus on it, light brown, Harry’s then. He could feel dual weights on his chest, lifting slightly and lowering in tandem with his breath. Letting go of the lock of hair, he brushed it back in place behind Harry’s left ear, a thin silver cuff over his earlobe. He stroked his head and heard a quick, contented snuffle from him. Looked at his face again, very much still asleep. Someone had pushed down the sheet in the night and he shivered slightly as the hotel’s air-con hit his chest. But he didn’t have a hand free to pull the sheet back up, couldn’t even move to scratch the dried cum on his pubes, not with the preciousness tucked into his neck. He stared at the side of Harry’s face, let his tired gaze travel down his neck to his tattooed arm, the ship, the heart, the creepy skeleton, down, down to his many ringed fingers, pausing briefly to look at his cock, now at rest, long and thick, blonde brown curls around it. He smiled as he thought about swallowing him down last night, more hands tight on his neck, pushing him forward until his nose rested on those wet curls. He let out a deep, slow breath and bodies rose and fell. Started thinking about what he wanted to do this morning to that treasure trove of wet and heat and slick.

His gaze moved down, over the swell of his ass cheek and that ridiculous Brasil tattoo, his thigh lying on Tim’s leg, couldn’t lift his head to see Harry’s calf but he knew there was a new tattoo for him there, three hearts next to each other. The sheet was rumpled by his feet and he could feel Harry’s foot over his, toes resting against him and more toes too.

His head turned to the right, careful not to jostle them, as he looked at the rose tattooed foot resting high over his leg, long piano toes against his knee. He pressed his left foot against all the other toes, heard someone’s little toe crack. He looked his fill over another skinny thigh, his smaller but thick cock, at half mast and rising, lifted his eyes to the chest full of ink, some with meaning, some from his drug addled days, now long gone. Another new tattoo on his bicep, high above the Newcastle United sign, three hearts, intertwined, for him, for them. He scrunched his nose as his gaze came up to rest on the clear, brown eyes now looking back at him, tufts of almost black curls resting across his face.

“Hey”, he whispered, fingers stroking his long neck, tickling the top of his shoulder.

“Hi”, Matty whispered back, smiling as he leaned forward for a soft kiss. “Mmm, mornin’ love, you alright?”

Matty stroked across his chest, his own unmarked by tattoos, surrounded by dark inky skin on both sides, as he caressed the new tattoo low on his hip, now marked, stained forever, no longer a clean bright slate, with three hearts next to each other. He wouldn’t be getting another one anytime soon, it fricking hurt, he’d leave the pain to the two of them. “Yeh”, Tim replied, “I’m good. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Matty smiled and pushed his cock, now hard, against his hip. “I could feel your stare in my sleep.” With a raised eyebrow, he started to lean over Tim, moving to touch Harry.

“No, don’t, let him sleep.” Tim felt like he was in Titania’s forest, laying with nymphs, not wanting them to stir just yet, to wake the trees.

Matty rolled his eyes at him, knowing just what he was thinking, luxuriating in the feel of these two bodies against him. Harry snuffled again, a deeper breath this time. Matty kissed Tim’s chest as he leaned fully across him, kissed Harry with a short peck then a longer kiss as he slowly woke up. A sleepy Harry grabbed onto Matty’s arm and pulled him towards him, now lying fully across Tim, tongues licking, hands moving.

Tim watched as the two of them took of each other, long kisses, moans starting to rise. Then, as one mythical being, they broke away from each other’s lips, and turned to him, chins resting on him, smiles clear, ready for round six or was it seven? Tim had stopped counting and he just didn’t care, Titania and her tribe could keep him in their embrace for a while longer.


End file.
